five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Nights At Leo's: Before the First
Seven Nights at Leo's: Before the First, is the prequel to Seven Nights at Leo's. It takes place in 1988, in the original Leo's Funtime Zoo. Story It's the year 1987. Freddy Fazbears Pizza had shut down, due to a toy animatronic biting off a kid's frontal lobe. Leo's Funtime Zoo, yet having a completely different concept, has been the competitor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza since 1985. After a killer has successfully murdered 4 children, he seeks out to find his fifth victim. He eventually found one. He plans to murder him while using the S.P.R.I.G, or the Springlock Programmed, Robotic Interactive Gadget. He tries it on, and chases the child with a knife. But he then started sweating too much from the suit, and the springlocks collapsed, killing him. The child has decided to hide in a Leapord suit, not knowing the killer already died, and also not knowing the dangers of the suit. Springlocks collapsed, child dies, and Golden Leon, is born. The Marionette soon gives life to the kids, and the murderer, inside the suits. Due to the strange behavior of the old animatronics, the engineers put them in a free roaming mode from midnight until six in the morning, hoping that might help. The night guard, Thomas Clark must watch them for eight entire nights, and keep them away from the office. Game Mechanics These are what you use to keep the animatronics away. Monitor Of course, the most simple mechanic, the Monitor. You use this to keep track of the animatronics. Flashlight This is used to see down the dark hallway in front of you. Leo Mask Slap this on, and most animatronics will not notice you. Gears You have to occasionally wind up the gears of Randy to stall him. This is because he is very fast, and if you wind his gears back, he will become slower. Animatronics These are the animatronics you face in the game. Toy Leo Toy Leo is the plastic and shiny version of Leo the Lion. At day, he will usually tell jokes about animals to kids, or tell facts about them. He also can interact better than the old Leo. At night, he barely appears on cameras, but when he does, he'll be at his starting point, which is Leo's Den, the stage, or at Ellie's Safari. He will always be at the closest to you, when you flash you light down the hall. The only way to stop him, is to slap on your Leo mask. He is active on Night 4, by about 3AM. Toy Gregory Toy Gregory is the newer version of Greg the Giraffe. During the day, he gives food to kids, much like his older counterpart. What makes him better, is that he has better understandings. For Example: He was built in with a metal detector in his left palm, which can tell if there is enough money, or if there is any money at all. At night, he starts at the snack bar, then moves to the picnic tables, and to the stage, where he goes to the vents, or goes to the hallway. He randomly goes to Charlie's Pool, even if he is past it, for some reason. He usually starts at Night 1, by 2pm. More Coming Soon!!! Category:Games Category:Stories